


The Death of Jason Grace

by Erikthonius



Series: The Collected Funeral Musings of Nico di Angelo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Funeral Service, M/M, Memoirs, reflections on death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikthonius/pseuds/Erikthonius
Summary: Nico's recollections on the loss of his friend and facing Camp Half Blood to tell them the tragic news.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: The Collected Funeral Musings of Nico di Angelo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	The Death of Jason Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a series covering Nico's thoughts and recollections on the many funeral services he has had to lead for his friends and family through the years.

INTRODUCTION

It was Hazel’s idea originally. I’d fulfilled my duty as the son of Hades and spoken at so many of our friends funerals, and it took a toll on me, so naturally Hazel was worried about me. I resisted it at first, but then Hazel mentioned it to Will, and of course he thought it was brilliant, and would be good for me. I knew I didn’t stand a chance, between my sister’s pout and my husband’s puppy dog eyes, so I agreed to it on the condition that I be allowed to do it in my own way and in my own time. I just didn’t tell them that part of my own way was that it wouldn’t be published until after my death

When I finally started to work on it, I began to realize that Hazel was right all along. This was a valuable historical document, and my personal insights made it even more so. Besides, it really did help. I had to clear certain things about it with my father, since some of those insights were the result of visits to the Underworld, and Hades tended to be proprietary about that. Well, we could work that out in the final edit.

And so I began, writing the (working) title on the cover of my notebook.

“The Memoirs of Nico di Angelo”

(That title, I thought, would have to be changed. Could it sound more pretentious?)

#1 - Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, former praetor of New Rome, Pontifex Maximus

I thought back to when I first knew Jason had died. Perhaps the worst burden of being a child of the Underworld was the instant awareness of when someone that close to you was taken by Thanatos. I’d been helping with the rebuilding of the Demeter cabin after that ridiculous statue had stepped on it. (I figured at the time that it couldn’t hurt to try to mend fences with my dear step-grandmother, but it didn’t really help, especially when the knowledge of Jason’s fate slammed into my brain and made me reel back and start swearing in Italian.) Needless to say, the Demeter campers didn’t exactly appreciate it when every plant within a three foot radius around me shriveled and died. When I was able to understand what the blinding pain meant, I walked slowly back to my own cabin, trembling with rage.

Stupid Jason for allowing himself to be killed. Stupid Apollo for getting him into this mess. Stupid triumvirate for setting up this chain of events that made Jason die, made him leave me after promising to stay and stand up for me; Jason had left me. Just like Bianca, just like mamma. Everyone would leave me! I felt like I couldn’t move, like I was going to faint. I staggered and started to collapse, but something caught me, something strong and familiar.

“Nico, baby, are you alright?” It was Will, my Will, the healer’s arms holding me up, holding me close.

“Jason,” my voice was hoarse. “Jason...he’s dead, I felt him die.” 

Will pulled me close. “Let’s get you to your cabin. You need to lie down.” His voice was full of concern as he led me to Cabin 13. As he helped me walk, he flagged Malcolm, who happened to be passing by and told him to have Chiron come to my cabin as soon as he could.

Chiron arrived at the cabin door just as we did. I told him about how I’d felt Jason’s death. The old centaur nodded gravely.

“I know what I have to do,” I in a quiet voice. “But I before I begin, I need…” I paused, struggling for words.

Chiron seemed to understand what I was trying to say. He turned to Will. “Mr. Solace, please see to Mr. Di Angelo. He’s suffered quite a shock, and he’ll need some time to recover before he begins his duties.”

We looked gratefully at the centaur as he trotted off. Then I spoke, my voice sounding so tired as we walked into the cabin.

“Will, as the son of Hades, it will be my responsibility to oversee the memorial service and make sure that all the proper rites and rituals are observed.” Will tried to object, but I cut him off. “It’s my duty, and I will do it.” Will knew better than to argue with that, and I continued, “but for now,” there was a pleading in my voice, “just hold me.” 

=====

After a long while, I gently removed Will’s arms from around himself and rose from the bed. Will looked at me questioningly, but I nodded to him and said, “I need a little while by myself to think.”

Will understood, of course. He managed to control that worried look he always got. He sat up slowly, following me with his eyes as I walked out of the cabin. 

I needed to be alone for a while, and I knew just the place to do it. I walked toward the woods. As I was walking away from the cabins, I saw Miranda Gardner, who was obviously upset about what had happened at her cabin earlier. She shot me an angry look and seemed to be about to say something, but I gave her my death glare, and she held her tongue. It was then that the conch blew from the Big House to signal a head counsellors’ meeting.. 

“Well,” thought I, “they’re going to have to do it without me; I need this time for myself. Besides, I’m pretty sure I already know what this meeting is about.” I entered the forest and sat down on a stump with my head in my hands. I thought about Jason, how close we’d become. Jason had stood by me, kept my secret, was the first one to really welcome me to camp. Jason had given me the courage to accept myself. Now he was gone, taken from me.

My mood spiraled downward. I didn’t want to mouth some pretty words just to satisfy the gods. I’d lost so many people to them. They hadn’t left me, they’d been taken from me. First my mother, by Zeus’s jealousy, then Bianca, by Hephaestus’s pettiness. Now Jason, taken as much by Apollo’s selfish carelessness. Three people I’d loved, cared about. What about Will? Would some god snatch him away? My throat tightened at the thought.

“It’s not just for us, you know. You need this as well.” The voice startled me, but I recognized the young girl in her plain dress and kerchief. We’d talked many times.

“Lady, you startled me,” I said. I started to bow to the goddess, but Hestia stopped me with a gesture.

“No, you’re right to resent us, but do this rather for your own sake. My poor nephew deserves the closure, and I think you’ll find comfort in this act.” With those words, she walked into the trees, vanishing from sight.

I reflected on what Hestia had said to me. Of all the Olympians, she was the one I’d felt closest to. She’d always been kind to me, especially when I needed it the most, and her simple advice was always good.

That night at the campfire, there was an anxious mood, made worse by the ongoing communications breakdown. Rumors had flown around the camp that day, and things were not helped by the arrival of several former campers, all of whom were in somber moods and not saying anything to anyone. The bonfire burned low, but the flames gave out a steady warmth. The musicians from the Apollo cabin had assembled as always, but they hadn’t started to play, and this heightened the campers’ nervous anticipation. 

Chiron stood before them, not saying anything as the murmuring died down. Then he gestured for me to step forward. I stepped up to the centaur’s side and looked out into the assembled faces. Percy and Annabeth were there, their faces tight, but they nodded at me encouragingly. I saw Miranda. Her expression was unreadable, but her earlier hostility had vanished. I didn’t know what she’d heard in the head councilors’ meeting, but evidently it was enough so that she wasn’t willing to meet my eyes for long. I looked over to where the Hermes cabin was gathered. Cecil was there, and as usual, he had a look like he knew more than he was saying. I knew that he was the unofficial intelligence officer for Camp Half Blood, as well as being Will’s (and therefore my own) good friend. I also saw Connor Stoll, still looking a little worse for wear, courtesy of his run in with Peaches, Meg’s karpos protector. He had his arm around Mitchell. I knew I could count on support from that quarter.

Finally, my eyes met Will’s. Will smiled at me, but I knew that the smile was a coded cover for a message that he’d stand by my side, no matter what. That gave me the courage to speak.

My voice was clear and firm. “Friends and fellow demigods, I bring you sad news. Jason Grace, Pontifex Maximus, son of Jupiter, our friend,” I choked on that word for an instant and then continued. “Our friend, is dead, fallen in battle.”

There were gasps from the audience. I looked over and saw Leo Valdez standing with the Hephaestus campers. When had he gotten there? Calypso was at his side, and he didn’t move, as if the slightest motion would shatter him into a thousand pieces. His brothers and sisters stood around him, ready to catch him if he fell.

I looked away, feeling like I’d seen something intensely private. I continued to address the throng. “Tonight, we sing the rites for his passage and honor his memory.” And then, I began to sing.

There was a stunned silence from the rest of the campers. Other than Will, no-one had ever heard me sing. I didn’t ever sing in public, but I sang the ancient threnody, and my voice was strong. Gradually, the girls from the Apollo cabin joined in the song, first Kayla, then Mia and Carli and the rest of them. This was right, the songs should be sung by the women, but as the only child of Hades, it was my place to lead. Then Austin and some of the other Apollo boys joined in on instruments, leading the entire camp in the rituals.

The evening went on with the rituals conducted as was proper, but it gave way to recollections about Jason, first his heroic deeds, his mysterious arrival at Camp Half Blood, and finally the stories of friends, some of them quite funny, including the time Austin and Kayla cursed him for trying to threaten their brother for his ‘unseemly attentions’ to me. By the time Chiron declared it bedtime, all of the campers were quite red eyed, both from crying and laughing. Will walked me back to my cabin, quite concerned for my well being, but I told him, “You know, I think I’ll be alright, actually. I’ll see you in the morning, Will.”

The next morning, I awoke, feeling curiously well rested. The morning was full of surprises for me. First, I was awake by nine o’clock, an unheard of hour when not on a quest. Then, as I walked to (what remained of) the dining pavilion for my usual (late) breakfast, my path was hampered by one camper after another, most of whom had barely ever spoken to me before, except when I was in the infirmary ‘helping Will.’ Every one of them thanked me (and a few unlucky ones even tried to hug me).

Finally, when I’d finished breakfast (mostly just black coffee, as usual), Sherman Yang came up to me. There was none of the usual Ares swagger to the boy. Instead, he was hesitant, his eyes lowered. Finally, he spoke. “Miranda asked me to show you something, She wanted to apologize.”

Then he led me to the Demeter cabin. I thought back to the reception I’d gotten yesterday morning when I’d shown up to help with the rebuilding. It was cautious and not overtly hostile, but not exactly welcoming either, and then, when the sense of Jason’s death had seized me, I’d caused all the plants around me to die, not a great way to win friends in that cabin. 

To my surprise, where there had been a brown patch of withered grass and shrubs yesterday, a plot of celery was sprouting, ringed with white roses and lilies. Miranda approached me shyly and spoke in a low voice.

“Nico, I know we haven’t always gotten along, but I just wanted you to see this and to know that in spite of our parents’ differences, there is a place here where you’ll always be welcomed.”

I thanked her and headed back to my cabin, touched by what she’d said. I thought about this new role I’d taken on at Camp Half Blood. I was feeling oddly good about it, and I wished Jason had been here so that I could tell him about it.


End file.
